


Jack O'Neill's Mastercard Commercial.

by Debi_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Commercials, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've all seen the Mastercard Commercials on TV. This is my version for Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack O'Neill's Mastercard Commercial.

Opening segueways into a campsite with a military tent already set up, Campfire burning, various objects spread out in area, Apparently no one around. Camera pans in to different objects with titles and prices listed on screen.

Gigatent Redleg 3 Camo Dome Backpacking Tent $69.94

Enhanced Military Web Belt $34.79

Bianchi UM84II Universal Military Holster-3 Color Day Desert Camo $58.99

Baretta 9-MM pistol $350.00

USMC KA-Bar Combat Knife with leather sheath $49.99

Desert Camo Pants 6 Color $22.95

6-Color Desert BDU Shirt $22.95

Baby Blue Bandana $1.50

U.S. Military Wool Blanket $23.95

Budge’s BOOK OF THE DEAD to be used to start campfire. $54.95 

I Love My Colonel Thong: $8.00 

Camera pans to tent with some small noises being heard.

Keeping your Archaeologist happy: PRICELESS

**Author's Note:**

> Well, somebody had to do it.


End file.
